


Truble-Twins

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Derek, Family, Kind of Alternate Universe, M/M, Some Humor, Stilinski Twins
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Wer zur Hölle bist du, und wie verdammt noch mal bist du hier überhaupt reingekommen?!“, ruft Stiles aus und Derek wird nur noch verwirrter, denn Stiles sollte wirklich wissen, wer er ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truble-Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine ...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188380) by ky. 



> Die "Idee" kam mir bei dem verlinkten Imagine-Tex, bzw. wollte ich eigentlich so eine Story lesen, habe aber keine gefunden und mich deshalb irgendwie selbst daran versucht, wenn es ja auch sehr ähnlich dem Imagine ist, weshalb ich sagen würde: falls es jemand mag, dann geht das Lob wohl an ky, nicht an mich ...  
> Ich wünsche auf jeden fall viel Spaß.

Als Derek in Stiles Schlafzimmer schlüpft, findet er Stiles mit einem Koffer vor. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, Stiles riecht anders als sonst, und ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können entweicht Derek ein Knurren, bevor er fragt was genau los ist.

Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später springt Stiles auf und weicht zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht.  
„Wer zur Hölle bist du, und wie verdammt noch mal bist du hier überhaupt reingekommen?!“, ruft Stiles aus und Derek wird nur noch verwirrter, denn Stiles sollte wirklich wissen, wer er ist, und wie er hier hineingekommen ist. Und warum genau trägt Stiles eigentlich eine Brille, und warum packt er seine Sachen aus? Und dass Stiles immer noch absolut geschockt aussieht und er sogar nach seinem Vater ruft ergibt auch nicht wirklich einen Sinn.

Bis sich die Tür öffnet und ein weiterer Stiles hineinkommt. Derek fühlt, wie sein Unterkiefer aufklappt, als er sieht, wie Stiles zu dem anderen Stiles rennt, der aussieht als stünde er inzwischen am Rande einer Panikattacke.

„Stu“, fängt er sofort an zu reden. „Beruhige dich, Bruder. Es ist okay. Das ist nur Derek.“

Bruder? Stiles hat einen Bruder? Und er weiß davon nichts?! „Wer zur Hölle ist Derek?!“, ruft der aus, und hält Derek so von weiteren Gedanken ab. „Und wie genau ist er hier reingekommen, ohne dass Dad was bemerkt hat?! Und warum riecht er mich?!“

Stiles sieht etwas verlegen aus und räuspert sich, bevor er antwortet. „Ähm … Derek ist in gewisser Weise irgendwie mein Freund?“, fragt er mehr, als dass er es sagt, und wie um um eine Bestätigung zu bitten sieht er zu Derek, der, zu geschockt um etwas anderes zu tun, einfach nur dumpf nickt. „Ja, Freund“, meint Stiles dann erneut, diesmal fester, und lächelt.

Stiles Bruder – Stu – sieht dadurch nicht im geringsten beruhigt aus. „Was?! Ich gehe einen Sommer weg und du-“, fängst er an, wird aber von Stiles unterbrochen.

„Nun, Stu, es gibt eine ganze Menge, die du verpasst hast und mein Dating-Status ist ziemlich weit unten auf der Liste von Dingen, über die wir dich auf den neusten Stand bringen müssen“, meint Stiles erstaunlich ruhig, doch genau wie Derek es von Stiles kennt scheint scheint auch dessen Bruder nicht besonders einsichtig zu sein.

„Aber du könntest dennoch damit anfangen, mir deinen verdammten Wachhund vorzustellen!“, fordert Stu Stiles auf, und angesichts der Tatsache, dass er weiß, was als nächstes kommt, fällt es Derek schwer, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.

Und tatsächlich lacht Stiles auf, und wirft Derek einen ziemlich eindeutigen Blick zu, bevor er seinem Bruder antwortet. „Eigentlich lustig, dass du das jetzt schon sagst, aber dazu kommen wir noch.“ Er stockt kurz. „Wie auch immer. Stu, das dort ist mein Freund Derek.“ Er zeigt auf Derek. „Derek, das hier ist mein Zwillingsbruder Stuart.“ Er zeigt auf den Jungen, der genauso aussieht, wie er selbst. Und natürlich erklärt das diese ganze Situation, auch wenn Derek sich das schon hatte denken können.

Und auch wenn er vermutlich irgendetwas hätte erwidern sollen, fällt ihm gerade einfach nichts ein, denn das einzige, was ihm durch den Kopf geht ist, dass er und das Rudel vermutlich demnächst mit Zweien von Stiles' Sorte zu kämpfen haben werden. Er seufzt.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Близнецы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365516) by [HSTWOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg), [OrionWerwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionWerwolf/pseuds/OrionWerwolf)




End file.
